


Nightmares

by ToKillA_Stormer1500



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToKillA_Stormer1500/pseuds/ToKillA_Stormer1500
Summary: Amanda has a nightmare, Kyle helps calm her down.





	Nightmares

I just couldn't go back to sleep. My thoughts consume me as a tear falls down my face.

'Shut up, you'll wake him up.' I tell myself as I bit my lip, holding in a whimper. A hand on my back startle me as he sits up behind me.

    "Amanda, babe, are you alright?" Kyle softly asks into my ear.

    "Not really, my thoughts are raging again but, I'll be ok in a minute." I say as he turns on the lamp. He kisses my neck and across my shoulder, over my t-shirt.

   "I can make you feel better faster." He whispers into my ear. I can feel his warm breath in my face as he softly brushes his lips across the back of my neck, leaving ghost kisses that send shivers up my spine. He stands up and walks over to the edge of the bed. I take my knees away from my chest as he pulls me closer to him. He kisses my lips and gently slips his tongue into my mouth. I let out a small grunt as he grabs one of my breasts and massages it through my tight, teal sleep shirt. I clench my jaw as he moves away from my lips and kisses down my neck whilst gently running his finger across my panties and over my clit.

     "Amanda, relax a bit, ok? Let me do this please?" He asks with a warm, comforting smile. I nod my head slowly . "Just relax."

    "Ok, I'll try." I say as I unclench my jaw and let my body relax. He kisses my lips again and gently brushes his finger over my panties. He starts softly massaging my breast again as he carefully fingers the waistband of my panties. He swiftly works one of his finger under the waistband and into my panties, slowly running his finger over my clit, making me moan loudly.

    I can feel myself becoming wetter and wetter as he tantalisingly slips my panties off. He gets down on his knees at the foot of the bed and grabs my hips, pulling my body closer to his face.

    He stands up and removes my shirt, allowing my breasts to fall naturally upon my chest before he kisses my neck again and continues the trail down to my chest. He licks at one of my nipples and starts softy nibbling, only exciting me more. He continues kissing down my chest and stomach, to my thighs. He then kisses and nips along my inner thighs and outer lips, still teasing me before he lightly places a kiss on my clit, sending a wave of pleasure up my spine. I arch my back and let out a loud moan as he starts to lick my clit in a circular motion. I continue to moan as he slowly increases the speed, I gently tangle my fingers in his hair and gasp as he carefully slips two of his slender, warm fingers inside of me and moves them steadily to the rhythm of my heartbeat.

     As he continues to lick and finger me, with his free hand, he grabs one of my breasts and gently massages it again. He speeds up his motions and I become breathless at the feeling of his fingers and mouth. More uncontrollable moans escape my mouth as I feel my orgasm slowly building up inside me. He starts going even faster and finally, I can't hold on any longer, my orgasm comes ripping through me.

   My back raises into an arch and my mouth opens to let out one last, loud moan as the pleasure shoots in waves through me. My body shakes with pleasure in his arms as he comes back onto the bed. I slowly sit up, still attempting to recover from my amazing climax. I take his hand and lick myself off of his two fingers with a huge grin. He smiles and wraps his arms around me. I smile even wider and kiss his lips again.

    "Do you feel better?" He asks with a smile.

    "I do, thank you Ky." I say with a small laugh. He sits down on the bed beside me and pushes me back softly. I let out a loud giggle as I slip my panties back on.

    "You're welcome, anything for you babe." He says as he lays back down with me, wrapping me tightly in his arms. He kisses my neck again as I peer to the clock.

    '4:18 am.' It says as I yawn. Kyle yawns as well in my ear. His warm breath runs down my neck and to my cool chest, I pull the blankets up over us and shut my eyes.

    "Goodnight babe." He says sleepily.

    "Goodnight Ky." I mumble before letting sleep consume me.


End file.
